Tom and Jerry Tales
| last_aired= | company=Warner Bros. Animation Turner Entertainment Co. | distributor=Warner Bros. Television Distribution | preceded_by=''Tom & Jerry Kids'' (1990–1993) | followed_by=''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (2014–present) | related=''Tom and Jerry'' (1940–2005) }} Tom and Jerry Tales is an animated television series that ran in the United States from September 23, 2006 to March 22, 2008 on The CW, spanning 26 episodes and 2 seasons (with 13 episodes in each season). The series stars the title characters from the Tom and Jerry shorts, and also is the first made for television iteration of the cartoons to emulate the theatrical shorts. Tom and Jerry co-creator Joseph Barbera served as an executive producer before his death, and received story credit on some short cartoons, of the show's first season, produced by Warner Bros. Animation in 2005. Each episode consists of three short cartoons with approximately the same runtime as the original theatrical shorts. Also, each of the three shows that air in a 30-minute episode have some type of theme. Voice cast * Don Brown as Tom Cat, Droopy (season 1) * Samuel Vincent as Jerry Mouse, Kid * Michael Donovan as Spike, Droopy, Topsy (season 2) * Colin Murdock as Butch, Lightning * Reece Thompson (season 1), Chantal Strand (seasons 1-2) as Nibbles * Nicole Oliver as Mammy Two Shoes (named as 'Mrs. Two Shoes' in this series) Characters *Tom Cat *Jerry Mouse *Droopy *Spike *Butch *Nibbles *Mrs. Two Shoes *Toodles Galore *Tyke *Topsy *Lightning *Human Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2006–07) Season 2 (2007–08) Video games On October 31, 2006, a video game based on the show was released for the Nintendo DS and Game Boy Advance. Developed by Sensory Sweep Studios, it was published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and distributed by Eidos Interactive. The player plays as Jerry to get Tom in trouble. Many minor characters from the show make cameo appearances in the game such as the female robotic mouse from the short "Hi, Robot." DVD releases * Tom and Jerry Tales: Volume One was released on . The episodes include: Ho Ho Horrors / Doggone Hill Hog / Northern Light Fish Fight / Way-Off Broadway / Egg Beats / Cry Uncle / Joy Riding Jokers / Cat Got Your Luggage? / City Dump Chumps / Tiger Cat / Feeding Time / Polar Peril. Released in the UK as Volume Four. * Tom and Jerry Tales: Volume Two was released on . The episodes include: Octo Suave / Beach Bully Bingo / Treasure Map Scrap / Fire Breathing Tom Cat / Medieval Menace / The Itch / Digital Dilemma / Hi, Robot / Tomcat Jetpack / Piranha Be Loved By You / Spook House Mouse / Abracadumb. Released in the UK as Volume One. * Tom and Jerry Tales: Volume Three was released on . The episodes include: Bats What I Like About the South / Fraidy Cat Scat / Tomb it May Concern / Cat Nebula / Martian Mice / Spaced Out Cat / Din-O-Sores / Freaky Tiki / Prehisterics / Destruction Junction / Battle of the Power Tools / Jackhammered Cat / Tin Cat of Tomorrow / Beefcake Tom / Tomcat Superstar. Released in the UK as Volume Two. * Tom and Jerry Tales: Volume Four was released on . The episodes include: Zent Out of Shape / I Dream of Meanie / Which Witch / More Powers to You / Catch Me Though You Can't / Power Tom / Don't Bring Your Pet to School Day / Cat Show Catastrophe / The Cat Whisperer with Casper Lombardo / Adventures in Penguin Sitting / Cat of Prey / Jungle Love. Released in the UK as Volume Three. * Tom and Jerry Tales: Volume Five was released on . The episodes include: Invasion of the Body Slammers / Monster Con / Over the River and Boo the Woods / Xtreme Trouble / A Life Less Guarded / Sasquashed / Summer Squashing / League of Cats / Little Big Mouse / Bend it Like Thomas / Endless Bummer / Game Set Match. * Tom and Jerry Tales: Volume Six was released on . The episodes include: The Declaration of Independunce / Kitty Hawked / 24 Karat Kat / Hockey Schtick / Snow Brawl / Snow Mouse / DJ Jerry / Kitty Cat Blues / Flamenco Fiasco / You're Lion / Kangadoofus / Monkey Chow / Game of Mouse & Cat / Babysitting Blues / Catfish Follies. * Tom and Jerry Tales: Volumes 1-3 was released on . This collection includes the first three volumes. * Tom and Jerry Tales: The Complete First Season, a two-disc set with the first thirteen episodes, was released on . It was re-released on as part of Cartoon Network's 20th Anniversary. * Tom and Jerry: The Deluxe Anniversary Collection, a two-disc set (Game of Mouse & Cat only on disc 2), was released on . * Tom and Jerry Fun Pack, a three-disc set (Tom and Jerry Tales: Volume One on disc 3), was released on . * Tom and Jerry: Fur Flying Adventures: Volume 2 was released on . Four episodes include: Monster Con / The Declaration of Independunce / Kitty Hawked / Which Witch! It was re-released on as Tom and Jerry and Friends: Volume 2. * Tom and Jerry: Fur Flying Adventures: Volume 3 was released on . Eight episodes include: Beach Bully Bingo / A Life Less Guarded / Northern Light Fish Fight / Doggone Hill Dog / Sasquashed / Snow Mouse / Spook House Mouse / Don't Bring Your Pet to School. * Tom and Jerry: In a Dog House was released on . Nine episodes include: 24 Karat Kat / Destruction Junction / Beefcake Tom / Bend It Like Thomas / Game Set Match / Feeding Time / DJ Jerry / Beach Bully Bingo / A Life Less Guarded. * Tom and Jerry: Summer Holidays was released on . Two episodes include: Beach Bully Bingo / A Life Less Guarded. All six volumes were later released in 2-packs. See also * Tom and Jerry References External links * * * Category:Tom and Jerry television series Category:American children's animated television series Category:American children's comedy television series Category:American children's fantasy television series Category:American mystery television series Category:American science fiction television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Kids' WB original programs Category:The CW shows Category:2006 American television series debuts Category:2008 American television series endings Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Animation Category:English-language television programming Category:2006 television series debuts Category:2008 television series endings